In a second,Everything can change
by CrAzY aUtHoR pErSoN
Summary: [Completed]After Starfire undergoes another transformation she changes. She becomes stronger, faster, better. But how will this affect her future or her present? R and R. who r my pairings its a surprise. my first fan fic yay
1. Revelation brings changes

**_Hi I'm Kaylie I'm new to the whole fan fiction thing so enjoy my story_**

**Kaylie**: O.K I have a wonderful story for you guys  
**Terra**: I'm not in it!  
**Aqualad**: Me either  
**Blackfire**: Yeah. I should be in it. You let my idiot sister in it.  
**RedX**: Hey! Starfire isn't an idiot!  
**Blackfire**: Yes she is  
**Red X**: Don't talk about the girl i love like that!  
**Blackfire**: She dosen't love you!  
**Red X**: Yeah. She just dosen't know it yet!  
**Terra**: Shut Up ! Nobody cares  
**Aqualad**: I do!!! I kinda have a small crush on Star and Raven. Do you think they like me?  
**Blackfire**: what!?!? wheres my secret admirer?  
**Aqualad**: well tram here likes you. Right tram  
**Tram**: dit do yup!  
**Blackfire**: I'd rather date that thing i tried to let my sister marry. Hey auther i need an admirer.  
**Kaylie**: Hey this is my story so shush so i can tell it!!!  
Blackfire: No one tell me to Shush  
Kaylie: I'll give you an admirer.  
Blackfire: On with the show who am i to interupt?

**__**

**_Chapter One: REVELATION BRINGS CHANGES_**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ I sadly do not own the teen titans so (please) BACK OFF! JOKING**

"Raven do you see the moon?"

"yes"

" That is what reminds me of you whenever i come up here"

"Thanks Robin" She leaned in and they kissed. Someone gasped they turned around and saw Starfires red hair as she ran away.

"Guess the secrets out now huh" Raven Joked

" you should go and talk to her Rae."

" o.k. i'll see you later then." She turned and followed in pursuit of Starfire. She walked tword stars room and stopped when she haerd the music from "bring me to life" playing as starfire sang along. Raven couldn't believe it Star wasn't the happy go-lucky type she played out to be. Raven entered stars room and turned the music offf. Starfire opened her eyes and smiled.

"hello Raven. How are you?" she asked

"Good star. I hope you don't mind me and Robin dateing. I know you liked him too."

" It's ok Raven. Robin is my best friend and nothing more. It is most wonderful that my two best friends are together"

Raven tilted her head" thanks for understanding. your the best" Raven left the room as the door clicked.Starfire spoke to herself " Yeah I guess. The best at fibbing" she said sadly. Raven walked twords her own room and robin stopped her

" What did Star say?" he asked as raven opened her door.  
"she says she dosen't mind says it alright" Robin frowned looking dissapointed.  
" Is that a problem?" Raven asked  
" No. It's just unusual for Starfire let me go talk to her"  
" Whatever"  
Robin walked to stars room and suddenly music filled the air. "My Immortal" was playing. Robin felt so many memories flooding back to him his parents death, meeting batman, discovering a way to heal his pain. and much more. He opened the door and saw Starfire looking at the wall apperently thinking.  
"Hey" he said  
She turned to face him. " oh hello Robin" she said  
" Um. I wanted to ask you if it was ok for me and Raven to"  
" Rave has already asked me that question. And i do not mind at all."  
He frowned this time because any hope he had with ever being with Star was gone in a moment. As everyone slept Starfire underwent another transformation. An image transformation. But this time she knew she was going to transform and she was ready. As she slept her hair turned Jet Black, Her eyes turned light blue, her lips turned ruby red and her skin turned a shade of creme. As her cacoon began to dissapear she began to wake up. She walked to the mirror to examine herself. It was true she had not been lied to she took out an outfit she had secretly bought on one f her expeditions to the mall. It was a black shirt with 3/4 sleeves with an "S" on the front It also revealed her abs. She had a black miniskirit similar to her purple one. And black boots. ( think about those boots that reach the bottom of you knee cap and have a zip at the side). Her new outfit matched her new look and additude.

She stepped out of her room and walked into the living room  
" Who's that?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg.  
" Dont Know"  
" Excuse me but who the heck are you?" Beast Boy asked  
" Friends it is me Starfire but I now wish to change my name to Onyx!" She answered  
" Star I. What happened to you" they asked  
" you went through your image transformation!" Raven said remebering Starfire mention it before when they were talking  
" You should have told us before hand " Robin said  
" No! I didn't think I ahd to" She replied  
" Well I do. We would have been worried about you if.."  
" Worried? Doubt that! You guys have Raven right Robin!"  
"Huh?" Beast Boy and Cyborg were puzzled at this remark  
" You said it was O.K." Rave shouted  
" What else was I supposed to say? Oh No I don't want you to date Robin Blah Blah Blah!."  
" The truth woyld have been nice!!!" Robin shouted irritated  
" You want the truth? Here it is I hate You and i'm never coming back ever. I Quit!!!"  
" You can't Quit!"  
" Watch me!" And with that Starfire flew away.

Please read and Review i'll update when i get at least 2 reviews and sorry bout my other stories. I didn't know how to create a story yet. Oh this is a star and robin fic but not untill the sequel do they acutually date and stuff.


	2. A Deal to Destroy the ones you Love

Hey Guys it Kaylie again.

Kaylie: Well guys i hope you enjoyed chapter one.

Red X: I loved it

Terra: I hated it. Well at least you didn't let Raven go out with MY Beast Boy!

Blackfire: You like that green er what is he exactly?

Terra: Don't talk about my B.B. that way!!!

Blackfire: Make me what are you gonna do pipsqeak!?!?!

Terra: ( Throws Boulders at Blackfire)

Blackfire: ( Uses Powers to destry rocks)

Kaylie: while they fight on with the story

Terra and Blackfire: Jerk

Kaylie: What'd I do ? ( smirking)

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the teen titans :: smiles at lawyers::. But i do have the right to create stories about them. Yay

**CHAPTER TWO**: _**A DEAL TO FIGHT THE ONES YOU LOVE.**_

She landed in an alley, and began to cry. Then someone said

" Why are you crying?"

" I have nothing. no home no clothes no money."

" That's sad. Hmm how about i make you an offer"

"name it. "

" you work for me and i'll give you what you need."

" o.k. i'll work for you. Who are you anyway."

" My names parol. I'm slade's twin brother. Onyx"

She gasped" That makes it all the sweeter!" she said wondering how he knew her name.

" what just happened?" Beast Boy asked

" I think Starfire quit the team." Cyborg said then it dawned on him" She Did."

Robin looked angrey he dissapeared into the training room and began to pulverize his punching bag.

" You o.k?" Raven asked

" No. my best friend just quit the team because of me."

" It's not your fault"

" Then why do I feel like it is?"

1 YEAR LATER

Suddenly the alarm rang

" Titans it's a new villan! I got a fix on their location Let's Go!."

Onyx looked at her costume she knew something was missing. She dug into her pocket and took out a mask. She put it on and ran to steal the chip Parol had assigned her to steal.

" I have four reasons why you'll want to turn back now"

Beast Boy jumped down and said"one"

Cyborg ran up and yelled"Two"

Raven floated and said " Three"

Then Robin flipped to his spot and said" No matter how you do the math it all adds up to you going down. Titans Go!"

The villian turned around and said" Lets Party"

Her hands glowed Blue she put them together at her side so they would have more force, she aimed the bolt at the green bull running twords her. Raven levitated some cans and threw them at Onyx. So she flew up and bent her knee and let her other foot stick out. She stopped flying and fell freely twords Raven kicking her down with a loud thund. Cyborg ran and aimed his sonic canon." Now you see me, Now you don't"

" where did she go?" Cyborg asked.

Then he felt himself lift off the ground. The girl appeared again she was flying and carrying him over her haed. She threw him at Raven who was tending to Beast Boy.

" RAVEN" Robin yelled

" Oh if it isn't the infamous Robin. Since I dislike you so much I want to show you I can beat you at your own skill. So I won't use my powers"

Robin ran at her. He was fast but she was faster she punched him in the stomache. Then she kicked him in the face. He flew up and fell back dowm he landed on his hands and did a backflip to get up right again. He ran and punched her in the face. Her eyes glowed but she didn't use her powers she jumped up and did a flip over Robin's head, and landed in back of him she kicked him in the back. Then pinned him on the wall then at that exact second the sun came up to show who this girl they were fighting was " Starfire! " Robin exclaimed shocked

" My names Onyx now" Then she punched him dead in the face and flew away with what she stole.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Well Slade what do you think?" Parol asked

" She is a great apprentice and it looks like her friends won't get in the way." Slade said impressed.

" I know they won't. She hates them all including Robin"

Then Onyx entered the room

" Good Job Onyx" Parol said as she handed him the disk.

" Oh and the birdie left me a present" She opened her hand to reveal a tracking device

" Excellent Onyx. I'll save this in case we'll ever need it."

She shrugged and walked away to her room.

" maybe i'll go to the park. It's only 3:00 i've got time. What else it their to do?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well thats all folks.

Please read and review i'm counting on you. I need you to tell me if you want anything special to happen i mean your the readers you should decide what you want in you stories. I hope you enjoyed the dialouge

Love Kaylie


	3. Betrayal By an Evil

It's me Kaylie Hello

Kaylie: Terra and Blackfire were kicked out so to take their places we have Speedy and Gizmo!

Gizmo: Hey you stinkin rat faced losers

Red X: I'm getting dissed by a 2 Year old?!

Aqualad: He's not 2 he's like 3!

Speedy: I say 3 or even 6 tops.

Red X: He's 5 right Kaylie!

Kaylie: I'd rather not get involved

Starfire: Hello! Is this the Pizza Place?

Red X: Who is this?

Starfire: Oh I am Starfire. ::background ' who are you talking to Star?'::

Red X and Aqualad: We love you Star!!

Speedy: Guys Starfire is Robin Girl trust me i've tried. So now i love the beautiful Kaylie!

Kaylie: Wow. um er .This is Weird. :: anime sweat drops::

Speedy: What soft um yonder window breaks. It is the east and Kaylie is the is the sun

Kaylie: Get a clue. I don't want to date you.

Speedy: you broke my heart

Red X: I'll get the Crazy Glue!

Kaylie: I'll Just start the story  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the teen titans. But someday hopefully i will.

CHAPTER THREE: BETRAYAL BY AN EVIL

It was broad daylight and most villains were asleep. But Onyx wasn't she was at the park just lying in the grass. No one was to know her idenity so she wore a white shirt with blue jeans and sneakers her curly hair was straigtened ( I forgot to mention that during her transformation her hair turned curly) and she took off her mask. She also had to find a new name Onyx was her villain name. As she sat there a voice said" So beautiful where have you been all my life?"

" I've been around" she replied

" Whats your name beautiful?"

" My name? It's um Sonnet. Whats yours?"

" Well around here they call my Fire" She looked at the boy his hair was Blonde, His eyes were blue. He was Very cute." Well Fire" she replied" what's your real name?"

" Jason"

" Well Jason I gotta go. I'll see you around sometime?"

" Course you will" he replied with that said he watched her as she walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Onyx entered her new home. Parol called her

" Onyx I need you to steal something important. I need you to steal the Gem of Charta."

" But that Gem was destroyed!"

" No it wasn't the Gem those stupid aliens destroyed was a duplicate made to look and act like the real one. But it would only last a few days before it dissintagrated" He went on " The real Gem is on the other side of town. Bring it here or don't bother showing up."

" Don't worry I'll get your gem. It's as easy as pie" She got on her motorcycle and rode away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Titans theres been a streak of robberies and problems across town we'll have to end the auditions for a new titan"

" Wait! My names Flame. I want to join the team"

" Do you have any powers?" Robin asked

" Yes. Speed, Agility and I can manipulate and form fire"

" Then your in for now. Titans Lets Go" Robin shouted

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

' This is easier than I thought' Onyx thought to herself ' I'm walking across a bridge in broad daylight and i'm a villain no one is even trying to stop me.' She thought. Then she saw a green mouse running secretly twords her. ' Perhaps I thought to soon'.

" So Onyx we meet again. I'm afraid that by the end of this you'll be in jail. So will you come quietly?" Robin said

" Or is this gonna get loud!" Cyborg continued.

" How about I make the statements here and you SHUT YOUR BIG FAT MOUTH ROBIN!!!!"

"Titans Go!" Now Robin was Angrey.

" You have a battle cry. I'll need one to"

She ran and Jumped up she flipped and landed behind Cyborg blasting him with a large starbolt. Robin grabbed her from behind. But she held his arm and flipped him over her her head casusing him to land on the floor flat on his back. She stepped on his chest and formed a starbolt in her hand.

" NO!" Raven shouted. She lifted a bus with her powers and dropped it on Onyx. The Titans ran to get Robin and started to walk away.

" That was as easy as ..." Beast Boy was interuppted by a rattling sound. He and the others turned around to see Onyx lifting to bus over her head." Pie?" Beast Boy finished. Onyx Threw the bus at Raven and knocked her unconscious. Beast Boy changed into a T- Rex and Onyx yawned " That all you can do? Boring!" Onyx said

" I can do more see". Everytime Beast Boy changed Onyx repeated what she said. Untill Beast Boy got to tired to move. Cyborg aimed his sonic canon at her it hit her and sent her flying back twords a brick wall. But she put her foot out so the impact would send her flying twords Cyborg. She knocked him down so hard he couldn't move his strength was down.

" I think my battle cry will fit this situation well. YOU LOSE!!!" Onyx yelled. Flame watched her as she ran tword her destination.

" Stop right where you are!" he screamed.

" And what if I don't? what are you going to do about it?"

"This" he threw his fireballs at her

" What a steamy personality!!" She joked.

She ran into the building where the Gem was kept. She picked it up and put it in her pocket. Robin and Flame blocked the door she needed to exit.

" Guys I suggest you move. I have no problems hurting you. Especially you Robin"

" We aren't moving Onyx" Robin said

" Not untill you hand over the Gem!" Flame contiued.

Onyx gave a pouty lip look and the boys couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. She took that as an oppertunity. She blasted them with her powers

" See ya later Robbie - Poo" She laughed and flew away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the tower everyone was quiet. ( Just like when the Terra Ordeal happened) Till Flame broke the silence

" Who was that girl?" He asked

" Her names Onyx. She used to be a Titan the one named Starfire'" Raven said

" She looks nothing like her"

" lets just say alot happens during the tameranian life cycle".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Onyx returned with the Gem she handed it to Parol

" Piece of cake" She said smiling

" Thank you Onyx! You have served me well" he continued" So well I am sorry I have to end it now." He punched Onyx in the face in an attempt to kill ehr.

" Why?" she asked touching her bleeding nose.

" Because I got what I wanted. I no longer require your services. And I don't want you running off telling the police or the Titans my business. Starfire. Did you think i really cared about you?"

" I'm not Starfire anymore I'm Onyx. And I hate you! Parol I Hate You!!!!!" she screamed as she ran out of the hide out and got on her motorcycle.

" Oh but I hate you more and Dear Onyx I will kill you sooner than you think"

Well thats the end of chapter three. I hope you liked it . Remember Starfire is Onyx and Sonnet o.k..

Read and Review.

Love Kaylie


	4. You'd hate me !

SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEW. THANKS A BUNCH YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I APPRICIATE IT.

Kaylie: Well welcome back everyone

Gizmo: You snot eatting rats I'm 19

Aqualad: Really? you look like someones kid brother!

Gizmo: And you look like something the catfish dragged in.!!

Aqualad: Your insults are wack! I mean come on.

Red X: Yeah. You sound like a 9 year old. Wait 7 year olds diss better than you.(no offense to the 9 year olds you ROCK!)

Gizmo: I'm leaving!

Starfire: Well bye Pizza Place?!?

Speedy: This isn't the....

Red X and Aqualad glare

Speedy: Heh Heh nevermind.

Kaylie: You guys gotta go the Titans are coming to chat with us any minute!

Red X: Can you tell Starfire I Love Her!!?

Kaylie: No!.

Red X: Your Mean!

Kaylie: So!

Red X: I'm leaving

Kaylie: 'bout Time!

Aqualad: Your going to tell her I love her Right?

Kaylie: Um No, No and No! Now on with my story.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Teen Titans but if I did. Star and Rob would have an episode dedicated to them. YaY

**CHAPTER FOUR: YOU'D HATE ME**

Onyx rode on her motorcycle untill she got to the park her safe haven. She took her backpack off her bike and walked into the park. She layed down in the grass and cried. She was back at square one and her friends most certainly hated her. She betrayed them she treated them like her worse enemys. She wouldn't have forgiven herself either. Then someone tapped her shoulder. She looked up and saw Jason. He stared into her red eyes and asked" Why are you crying?" She didn't want to answer but she did" Well Jason it's complicated you wouldn't understand."

" I could try to. "

" You'd hate me if I told you!"

" I could never hate you!!" he replied

Sonnet wiped her eyes and began to tell him her story. Jasons eyes moved to show his thoughts and feelings. First happiness, then sadness, then concern, then anger, then dissapointment and finally no emotion at all. She finished and looked at him

" You hate me don't you!?" She asked yelling.

" No!, Quite the opposite in fact can I take you to dinner today?" he asked " nothing fancy, something small"

Sonnet smiled" that would be nice"

It was getting dark so Sonnet went to the park bathroom to change. She put on a black skirt with a white shirt that hung off her shoulders. She also wore her black boots. Lastly she put on a gold locket. That said Onyx on one side and Sonnet on the other but if you opened it it said Starfire and had a picture of her from before her transformation. She remebered that her cousin Supergirl had given it to her. She stopped getting dressed and walked out the bath room.

" Motorcycle Come!" she yelled. Then suddenly her Bike appeared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So Flame where are you going?" Robin asked

" on a date with a girl named Sonnet"

"can Raven and I come?"

" Sure we can make it a quadruple!"

" Quadruple?" Robin asked puzzled

" Yeah I could never forget B.B. or Cyborg !"

He called up two of his friends named Kuki Silvias and Christene Burnardo to accompany Cyborg and Beast Boy. They agreed and they cheered so it was set all everyone was doing was waiting for Sonnet to arrive.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonnet looked at the address on the card. Jason gave her. She stopped in front of a giant "T" then gasped she wanted to turn back.' Was this a trap? Did he plan this? I thought he... I guess I thought wrong.' She prepared to head back when Jason spotted her.

" Hey Sonnet here we are!" he yelled 'she was turning back?' he thought 'she probably dosen't see us' Everyone was already settled in the T-car they were just waiting for her. Sonnet looked at him shook her head and rode away.

" Sonnet Wait!" He shouted. He then realized being at the T tower must have been awkward for her. He ran to catch up with her. She looked surprised when she saw him running next to her as she rode her bike.' Damn he must have super speed! ' she thought. She then stopped and Jason took off her helmet " Sonnet I'm sorry I forgot! Honest!"

" Honest? Yeah right!"

" I'm sorry please forgive me"

She thought about it ' he probaly did forget it's not his fault' she came to a desision " I'll forgive you. But we'll have to work on trust." She handed him a helmet and said

" You ride backseat I'll drive!" he laughed and nodded a yes. They finally stopped at a resturant named ' The Blue Shrimp '. They parked their car and Bike. When Robin saw Sonnet he immediatley knew who she was. No one but him noticed. He watched her as Flame introduced her to the group.

" Hey guys this is my date Sonnet"

" Pleased to meet you" They said in unison even Robin joined in.

" Well lets get seated I'm starved" Cyborg said rubbing his stomache. His date Kuki laughed.

" Tabled for 8" Flame told the waiter

" I'll have you seated immediatly"

They took their seats and ordered. Then Robin asked tot talk to Flame outside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(now I'm using F and R to reoresent whose talking R for robin and F for Flame)

" Flame. How can I say this? Do you know who Sonnet is?" Robin asked

" Yes. I know exactly who she is" F

" Then you know she's also Onyx and that she's evil!" R

" No she's not evil. I Know her past now. I know her reasoning. I would have done the same thing had it been me." F " And you Robin should be ashamed of yourself! Do you even know who Sonnet really is?" F

" Yes she's a theif, and a liar she's a quitter named Starfire, Onyx and Sonnet. and they are all the same!" R

" You don't know anything revelant about her!" F

" What don't I know? Tell me so I will !" R

" 1st you didn't know how much she loved you! and why she hates you with a passion"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well thats all for now folks. I don't have a regular update pattern. I usually update after I read the reviews. So please press that pupleish-blueish button. It wont hurt anyone. You don't even have to write alot.

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED OR ARE IN THE PROCESS OFF REVIEWING. PLUS THANKS FOR GIVING MY STORY A CHANCE AND NOT LETTING IT SIT IN THE DUST TO ROT.

'In the future I plan to write storys in all the Genres. How do think a story about a bloated Starfire would sound? The person who caused the bloating would be none other than BB. thats my next Fic it's called Learning to Deal '. I'll start on that after this story. Remeber this story has a sequel thats when Robin starts to actually Date Star and stuf fsoooo. um Yay.

Love Kaylie.


	5. Never tell a secret

Hey Guys it's me Kaylie. So how ya doin? thanks for reading and reviewing

_Kaylie:_ Sorry guys the titans have to save the world so they couldn't be here.

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own my fav show the Teen Titans. But someday under the rainbow in color. hmm hmm uh sorry.

**CHAPTER FIVE: NEVER TELL A SECRET**

Sonnet was sitting in her seat trying to laugh at Beast Boys horriable jokes. Untill she couldn't take it anymore.' Where was Jason' she asked herself. She had to find out and it was a reason to leave the table she got up to go and checked the bathroom. She knocked no one answered so she creaked the door open and snuck a look inside .The bathroom was empty. She walked over to the bar but he wasn't there either. So she went outside to take a walk for awhile till the food got to their table. Then she heard two people argueing. She focused on the voices It was Jason and Robin?!. They were argueing!. About what? About Her! But what were they saying? She listened in closer. " No" she screamed. They were talking about all the secrets she told Jason. She was outraged. If she wanted Robin to know her business she would have told him personally! She ran to her motorcycle and drove off. Right at that moment Jason heard the engine "Sonnet she's leaving she must have heard us" He Yelled " Sonnet come back" He ran after her at his top speed. But this time she didn't stop, she kept going never looking back. What she didn't know was someone else saw her leave someone that she had hoped never to see again.

Sonnet stopped on an old abandoned street. She thought to herself and began to inspect her motorcycle. The she found what she was looking for. A red flashing tracker. The one Robin had tried to use on her. At that moment she knew she was being followed. She looked at her surroundings and spotted a warehouse that supplied dummies. She ran in and instantly found a doll that looked like her. she placed the tracker on the doll. and put a little surprise for her stalker in it's pocket. She flew out the window and rolled her bike on the direction she had came. When she was sure she was out of any ears length she got on her bike and rode all the way to Titans Tower she looked at it from the edge oof the island " Do I Dare?" she asked herself

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parol walked into the warehouse. He ran up a flight of stairs. Untill he saw an open door helooked insideand then he spotted her and said

" Hello Sonnet! It looks like I've got you!" He turned her around aand laughed

"No It's you that's got me" he said with strong dissapointment. He didn't expect what happened next 5, 4, 3., 2 ,1, BOOM!!!! the doll had exploded Parol ran for his life barely making it out of the building alive. He sat down on the street and watched as the doll who just blew up head rolled in front of him.

"This is going to be harder than I thought" He said to himself

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonnet walked up to the tower and Knocked on the door. She waited a few seconds before the door opened and a voice said

"Oh. it's you. I'll call Flame down."

"No don't call him That's not why I'm here" Sonnet contridicted. She continued " I wanted to know if I could stay here for a while"

" A while being?" Robin asked

"Untill Parol is killed" She responded

" Come in Sonnet I don't want to stand at the door and dicuss this." Sonnet walked inside and Raven eyed her strangely. She took Cyborg and Beastboys arm and walked away with them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Guys somethings not right about Sonnet " She said matter of factly

" Huh? What are you talking about?" They asked

" I just think she's more than she seems" Raven explained

"Oh. Ok. What or who do you think she Is?" Beastboy asked smartly

Raven scanned in a picture of Sonnet. She added a black shirt with an "S" on it, a black skirt, black boots, curly hair and finally a mask.

"That's" Beastboy started

"Onyx!" Cyborg finished

They continued to watch as Raven took off the masked and added purple boots, a purple skirt and a purple shirt with arm bands and gloves. Then lucious straight red hair.

"Starfire!" Cyborg said

"Starfire is Sonnet and Sonnet is Onyx. We gotta warn Robin and Flame!" Beastboy exclaimed

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" O.k. Sonnet but you have to promise you'll never betray us. If you do then you are welcome to stay with us" Robin said after listening to Sonnets story coming from her.

"I do!"

" O.k. then your in"

Then Beastboy walked in" Robin No!! Sonnet is Onyx! She's evil!!"

" No she's not. She gave up that life after Parol betrayed her" Robin said

" Why? How?" Cyborg asked curiously

" I'd rather not say" Sonnet replied

" Well In that case welcome back to the team Sonnet, Starfire, Onyx whoever you are!" Cyborg replied happily

" My names Sonnet" She said with a small laugh Beastboy may not be funny but Cyborg was. She smiled and Said "Thanks Guys! Do you all forgive me?"

" Of course we forgive you Sonnet thats what friends are for. " Robin said

" Yeah and after all those times you forgave us. Not forgiving you would be like a crime!" Beastboy Joked. For one night in her life Sonnet was actually happy nothing could ruin this for her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That Sonnet I'll get her! I have the Gem of Charta! I'll kill her no I'll kill Robin. The one she loves without boundaries. I might even kill her little friends for fun" Parol said to Slade.

"But Parol how would you take care of such a thing" Slade said with an evil grin

"Watch and see brother watch and see Parol said and finally to end it all he gave an evil laugh Muwahaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahah Muuuuwahahahaha Muwahahahahaaaaaaaaa. :: cough:: ::cough::

"I thinks that's enough come brother!" And with that the lights shut off with everyoneleft on an edge

herecomestrobleherecomestrobleherecomestrobleherecomestrobleherecomestrobleherecomes

Welll thats the end of this chapter i hope you like it alot. Well go ahead read and review please pretty please i'll pay you with compliments!!! I know some of you won't review because you feel lazy thats way i didn't review sometimes but if a story is that good i would review nbut now i review everyones story cause i know how it fells. Eh once you try being a writer. Your whole life flashes before your eyes. Joking. Not funny huh. oh well Please Review

Love Kaylie


	6. A Fight to the Death

Wassup Guys it's Kaylie finally updateing. Yay well anyway my story only has 7 chapters because it's mostly an introduction to the Robin and Starfire fic i want to do. There will probably be about 4 sequels tracing the lives of all the titans with the final one showing them pass the torch to their children. Hope you enjoy this.

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED THIS IS FOR YOU.

URGENT: I DON'T THINK I'M GOING TO CHANGE STAR BACK TO HOW SHE LOOKED ORIGINALLY BUT IF YOU WANT FOR A FEW MINUTES I CAN CHANGE HER BACK. THANKS FOR ASKING

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Teen Titans but I never said I did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER SIX: **A FIGHT TO THE DEATH**

"Titans Trouble" Robin called out. Flame, Beastboy, Cyborg and Raven ran into the living room and Sonnet sat up. They quickly all got ready and ran out of the T-tower. Soon they found themselves at an abandoned warehouse. Flame couldn't stop stareing at Sonnet and wondering why she was there. Then Robin's voice cut into his thoughts

" Titans split up! Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy you go West and South. Flame and Sonnet your with me" Robin said. They walked untill they came to a large empty room that looked like it was once used for virtual reality training. Then bright lights flickered on.

" Onyx, Flame, Robin. Good of you to come. I've been expecting you!" An eerie voice said aloud.

"Parol !? you are going to pay for what you have done and what your planning to do!" Onyx exclaimed

" No you are!" He took out a laser and aimed it at the Titans standing there. But they jumped out of the way in different directions .

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted

Flame proceded and threw his fireballs at Parol. But he easily dodged them and was becoming agitated " Flame time for your fire to go out!" Parol aimed his laser directly at Flames heart and didn't miss.

" No! Flame" Onyx screamed she ran over to him as her tears caressed his face. She touched his once blonde hair which had turned red from his blood.

" Flame I love you! So you have to wake up you have to!" Onyx cryed

Now she felt sorry she hadn't spoken to him. Sorry that she hadn't apologized for being a little unresonable. She was now slightly covered in his blood from hugging him. But she didn't care. One thing was on her mind right now. She got up and Robin backed away this was her fight now and he understood.

" Parol it's time for you to DIE!" she said with anger.

Then Onyx was lifted into the air surrounded by a white light her hair turned Red again and her eyes changed back to Green. She felt new powers entering her. She dropped softly to the ground ready to finish this fight To the Death! She ran twords Parol as quick as she could. Then she realized she had super speed now. She punched him. Then kicked him he grabbed her foot and she fell. She kicked herself upright again ,then powered a starbolt it went blasting twords Parol. He was taken by surprise and hit the wall behind him. Instantly Onyx ran up to him and punched him continuoslly untill he collapsed on the floor. Then she felt her new power. A fireball formed in her hand. She threw it at Parol and watched as he burned. She collapsed and changed back to the way she looked before she changed back into Starfire.

Robin noticed thinking ' Guess her new look is here to stay ' he pulled her arm. " C'mon we have to go" he said. She ran away from the scene with Robin. But Parol was standing up again and he followed them. They passed Beastboy ,Cyborg and Raven.

" Come on we have to go now!" Onyx shouted at them. But at that moment Parol had caught up. He grabbed Raven and she screamed as she began to catch fire. Then before anyone could help they dissapeared into nothingness.

" Raven" Robin cryed

"Raven!" Beastboy shouted

" She's Gone." Cyborg realized

"This is all your FAULT!" Robin yelled at Onyx

" No it isn't " she contridicted

" You know what Sonnet, Onyx, Starfire whoever you say you are. I want you to leave o.k. just go!" He shouted at her. Not realizing the mistake he had made.

" Where am I supposed to go?" she asked

" Who cares? Just leave!" He said

" I hate you Robin. I thought I could trust you. But I guess somethings are to good to be true!!" With that ringing in everyones ears she departed. She had to get away. Far Away!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this chapter wasn't that long. Well do you think I should put the Fisrt Chapter of the sequel in here so you can get an Idea of what it's about? Well please read and review. I think the next chapter is a little bit shorter but it helps this storys conclusion .

Please Read and Review

Love Kaylie


	7. A Talk with Beastboy

Hey guys it's me Kaylie again. This is the last chapter in this story. so if you like it i suggest you read the sequel' Even if it kills me' Thats where Star and Robin date and stuff

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Teen Titans. But maybe 'someday under the rainbow... 'um sorry.

CHAPTER SEVEN: **A TALK WITH BEASTBOY**

" Robin, don't you think you were kinda harsh?" Beastboy asked

"No!"

"I think you were. You didn't love Raven that much." Beastboy said

" Yes I did!" Robin exclaimed

"No you didn't"

" You only dated her because you didn't have Star! You knew Raven had some feelings for you so you dated her instead."

" I don't love Sonnet!"

" Yeah! You do. I see the way you watch her. Your in denial."

" If I love Sonnet. Then why didn't I ask her out?"

" Because you didn't know if she liked you. Then she told you she hated you." Then Beastboy walked tword the door and shook his head." You don't love Raven, Not like how I love her." he said before he walked out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No matter how much he didn't want to believe it. Beastboy was right he did love Sonnet. He loved her alot. But did she love him? Could she love him after what he did ?He had to find her and bring her back. He needed his Poem, His Jewel, His Sun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Secret Love Poem"

A Sonnet is a Poem  
A Star is the Sun  
An Onyx is a Jewel  
A Sonnet for my Sonnet  
An Onyx for my Onyx  
If I could give you the Sun  
Your name, Your beauty in One  
A Sonnet for my Sonnet  
My Love for Yours ... ... ... ...

By: Richard ' Robin ' Greyson

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well hope you like my story. Flame is dead. But all of you who are mad cause raven died. (hint hint wink wink. She didn't) But she won't kill anyone. If you want to read any of my other stories click my pen name i've written three so far.  
Don't forget to read the sequel ' Even if it Kills me'

Well Read and Review please Pwetty Pwease!

Love Kaylie


End file.
